This invention relates generally to crossbows and more particularly to compound crossbows.
Compound crossbows are known in the art, and generally include a bowstring and harness cable system. The harness cables often include dual power cables in a two-cam bow system, or alternatively, one power cable and a secondary or control cable in a single-cam or hybrid/1.5 cam bow.
While the bowstring propels an arrow along a shooting axis, the harness cables are generally displaced in a direction lateral to the shooting axis to avoid interfering with the arrow. For example, the harness cables can extend through the stock of the crossbow, and the stock holds the cables in a laterally displaced position. An example of a crossbow having harness cables that pass through the stock is disclosed in US 2014/0069402, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The harness cables hold high amounts of tension, and the lateral displacement results in the cables applying relatively high lateral loads to the stock or any intermediary components positioned between the cable(s) and stock, such as a cable slide. For example, in a brace condition, the harness cables can apply a force of 30 pounds or more to the stock. When the crossbow is cocked, the tension in the harness cables can increase twofold or greater, resulting in a force of 60 pounds or more being applied to the stock. The frictional forces between components decreases the efficiency of the crossbow.
The displacement of the harness cables can also cause limb torsion and cam lean, which generally increase as the crossbow is drawn.
There remains a need for novel crossbow designs that reduce internal forces and increase the efficiency of the crossbow. There remains a need for novel crossbow designs that minimize limb torsion and cam lean.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.